Flavalicious
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Ryoma has this thing about grapes. It doesn't really hold much importance, except when it does. OT5


A/N: Hey guys! How's summer been for everyone? Great! Okay, I'm gonna stop stalling and just get to the story (what little of it there is).

The coins clanged when Ryoma pushed them into the machine. He pushed the button for his favorite beverage and waited for the machine to dispense it. He pulled the can through the small hole it was lodged in. With a small _pop_, he opened it.

He never really understood why Ponta wasn't as popular as it should be. It was a highly underrated soda. It was grape for one thing, and grape is just better than any other fruit-flavored soda. And Ponta wasn't one of those cheap, knock-off brands that aren't carbonated nearly enough and always go down like syrup. But Ponta wasn't watery like some other brands either. Even though it was carbonated enough, it wasn't overly so. So, when you took a sip no little bubbles went up your nose.

The grape was still the best part though; it was sweet but not as sweet as orange flavored sodas. Though it wasn't as sweet as other soda flavors, it wasn't as bitter as cola or Pepsi either. It was perfect in all aspects concerning soda perfection.

Don't get him wrong, the other Ponta flavors were great too, but the grape was just the best. Ryoma had always been partial to anything grape-flavored. Even when he was young he had liked grape the best. When his mother would go shopping for groceries and bring home a bag of lollipops or suckers for Ryoga and him to share, Ryoma would sneak all of the grape ones out before Ryoga even got near the bag.

Even the smell of grapes was good. It wasn't overpowering like mint or too-sweet like vanilla. The few candles Ryoma owned were grape-scented (they were not however purple because that would run the risk of Monkey King stealing them when Ryoma wasn't paying attention. Ryoma knew this from previous experiences, he had told Keigo time and time again he didn't care how well the purple and lilac shades match with the décor in the third guest bedroom, they were _his_ candles and Monkey King could buy his own. Not that Keigo listened or cared that they were Ryoma's because he continued to take them while Syuusuke distracted Ryoma; and so now all of the grape-scented candles Ryoma bought were a nondescript white color).

Given Ryoma's stance about grape-scented-and-flavored products, it only made sense that his chap stick be grape. Ryoma even went so far as to purchase that Lip Smackers brand. What? They had the best scent and taste of any of the grape-flavored chap sticks. His lovers often commented on his perpetual grape flavor but just put it down to his preference for grape Ponta. Ryoma wasn't going to have them mocking him for his obsession with keeping his lips soft and grape-flavored. They found enough to mock him for already, thanks very much. But that's okay because they get as good as they give.

Ryoma had already finished his Ponta by the time he entered the house he and the others shared. He entered the kitchen to see his lovers gathered around something Fuji was holding. According to the shopping bag on the floor next to him, the thing was new (and according to the phallic symbol and naughty words printed on the bag, it was something sexual).

Ryoma rounded the counter to see what his blue-eyed lover was holding. When he saw what it was he could have fainted, because his preference was the only explanation for Fuji bringing this home. On the counter in front of the sadistic man were many bottle of lubricant and a fresh box of condoms. Now, usually this wouldn't be out of the ordinary at all as they went through sex supplies like they went through toothpaste or milk. But what the box of condoms and each of the bottles boasted was not the norm at all. '_Grape-Flavored!'_ was proudly displayed on each of the items. When Ryoma pried his gaze from the items, he was met with four hungry looks.

Ryoma may not drink much alcohol or any at all, but he was sure if he added some Ponta, he could make an exception this time.


End file.
